Talk:BFB 13/@comment-30333196-20190709215842
Hopefully this doesn’t start a trend.... But here is the order of how much I would want or be okay with each team being up for elimination. (Ordering from Least wanting to most wanting) Team Ice Cube- They just lost last episode, to see them lose would be unfortunate, because I don’t really want to wait an entire year and a day to see the same team lose twice in a row, it would be very disappointing. Although I feel this team has the least chance of going up for elimination, anything is possible at this time. Beep- I really would be upset to see this team lose for a fourth time, partially because I know Rocky has a real good chance of leaving if they do. But also this team would have a real disadvantage in some challenges. The only reason I would be alright with this team losing is because it would be very unexpected and I like the unpredictable aspect of BFB. Death P.A.C.T- I feel as if nobody should go just yet on this team. They all have very good personalities that need to be more developed and explored. To see that this team would lose would make me very sad, because all except one are in my top 30. I think this team has a lot to give in the future of BFB and none of them deserve to go yet. Iance- They lost recently, and though I am not too fond with who is left on this team except for Flower, like Beep I kind of just want to see more variety other than the same teams losing over and over again. But it wouldn’t disappoint me to see them go up for elimination again. The Losers- Similar situation to Death P.A.C.T, I don’t think anyone’s storyline on this team is nearly close to finished. Everyone on this team has a really good personality and I don’t really want any of them to go. But I wouldn’t mind too much if they went UFE because they have 8 members. Bleh- I like a lot of members on this team, 4 of which are in my top 10. But it would be exciting to see them lose for the first time, the only thing is that it seems way to predictable to happen, and knowing Jacknjellify, they don’t like things to seem predictable. But I would be fine with this team losing. Free Food- I don’t care too much for a lot of characters, the only thing I would want if they were to go UFE would be for some of them to get more character in these upcoming two episodes, such as Puffball and Yellow Face. ABNTT- There are a lot on this team that I am not necessarily the biggest fan of them, and the ones I am a fan of have a small chance of going. So I would actually want this team to lose the most of any of them. Sorry for the long comment, feel free to tell me your opinions about this though.